


His Favorite Game

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy gives Spike what he needs.





	His Favorite Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Favorite Game  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 238  
>  **Summary:** Buffy gives Spike what he needs.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Three of a Kind](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5336877.html) challenge at nekid_spike  
> For this pic:  
> [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1106888/1106888_original.jpg)  
> [Full Size](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1106888/1106888_original.jpg)

It had been seven very long months since Buffy had shared his bed and his body craved hers more than it did blood. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to withstand the torture of being close to her and yet not close enough. Although that didn't seem to matter to her. It was almost as if she lived to see him suffer. But Spike had finally had enough. 

“I know you still want me. I can hear your heart beat faster when I’m near you.” Spike leaned in closer his lips inches from her throat as he growled, “Besides, I can smell your heat.”

For a brief moment Spike thought he had lost but then one word gave him hope.

“Kneel.”

Without a word Spike sank to his knees in front of her. A muscle clenched in his jaw as he stared up into her eyes and waited impatiently for her to say something... anything. But when the silence continued to grow he could no longer remain quiet. “Slayer.”

Buffy’s lips curled back into a snarl. “Did I give you permission to talk?” Even as she spoke she knew she was probably making a mistake but this time it was Spike who needed her. How could she refuse him?

_This was one of his favorite games._ A wave of relief washed over him as he lowered his eyes and whispered, ‘No, Mistress.”


End file.
